


Restart

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, Fanart, Illustrations, Tags May Change, fictional illustration series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Ex-soldier is retiring quietly in the countryside, recovering from injuries. He's enjoying the beautiful nature and limited human interactions. Until one day he meets a stranger and starts to reconsider his decisions about people and relationships.





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> In this alternate universe Harold is not a billionaire and never built The Machine. John has his CIA past, but some things were differently and instead of returning to New York, he starts a new life in the countryside. 
> 
> I've been carrying the idea a couple of years, so it's time to let it go. Not exactly a fic, more like an illustration series with extended descriptions.
> 
> Disclaimer: the location is product of the author's imagination and probably not existing in real world in such a composition.


	2. John

John arrived to the village about a year ago and - as some observant villagers noticed - was recovering from serious injuries. Retired from military service, he told about himself. That's something the locals understood and respected, not the first man comes back from the war to find fresh start.  
  
Another thing the villagers quickly learned about the newcomer, was that he appreciated privacy. Fortunately, his place offers a lot of it: a small house in the middle of the woods, separated from the village center and other farms by hills, away from main roads. For the luck of the curious locals, he didn't stay totally isolated but started melting into the society, step by step: asking and offering help here and there, participating in local events. In addition to weekly shopping trips, twice per month he comes to the village's bar to have some beers (sometimes whiskey) and a little chit-chat. Not particularly looking for gossips, but he doesn't seem to be against hearing them either. However, he manages not to reveal many personal details about himself. Few things the others found out, were that he had traveled a lot and read a lot, despite not being seemingly highly educated.

Today he's less considered as a newcomer, but more as part of the population. He owns an old pickup, a couple of horses and a dog. And he looks much better, his limp is almost gone. Yet some things are still unclear.

One disappointing discovery for interested parties is that handsome guy like he keeps avoiding romantic affairs. Someone knew for sure that he has something going on with a particular lady from the nearest town. And someone else has seen him visiting a special kind of club in another. But these may be just rumors.

He does no farming but when he hired few locals from the village for forestry works after a big storm, he paid them generously. So he seems to have some funds. On the other hand, he's been asking around for a casual work recently. So maybe the funds are drying up eventually.


	3. Recovery

 

The time runs differently here, John admits soon after settling down. And he has home now. He discovers how simple works can be satisfying, almost inspirational, like painting the house or fixing the staircase. Building up something, not causing damage - it feels so good. Hell, he still remembers how to use an axe and saw for their original purpose (and wishes that he could forget how else he's been using them).  
  
He has time to read more now. The village has a small library, enough for a start.  
  
He becomes familiar with sounds of nature, even starts recognizing some birds, a few who sing only at night, and some who start with sunrise. God, who could have imagined that? Kara would be impressed, and not in a good way.

Kara...John doesn't want to think about her, but somehow she's the only one from his previous life he can't block. He managed to make a sort of peace with himself regarding Jessica, when he finally understood that there was no chance he could save her at the given time frame. Jessica was his connection to the 'perfect world', but Kara was his connection to the dark reality they lived in - his mentor, his lover and the only friend he had for years. He remembers her expression when she turned around, the big question marks in her eyes... a second before he shot her. And he will never know for sure if the surprise was of getting caught or of being betrayed. In some nightmares she keeps asking him questions. But in the worst ones he has to interrogate her, yet knowing that it's hopeless, no matter how nasty methods he uses on her.  
He didn't hesitate when he pulled the trigger, knowing that she wouldn't either. That was the drill when he was told that she's compromised. The hesitations came later when Mark & Co came for him. He survived thanks to his instincts and a little luck. And got two bullets for his resignation compensation.  
  
These nightmares make him want to drink himself unconscious, but he can control it. So far. One day at the time.  
  
He keeps his body in shape. Physical training helped him to stay alive and recovery from injuries all the years. Now, when the latest are almost healed, he will continue workouts just for fun.


	4. Stranger

 

Another thing John re-discovered here was his affection to horses. It started long time ago, one summer in his childhood, when he learned to take care of horses and riding. Been unable to practice it very often lately, but once he came to the country, he realized how much he's been missing it. He planned buying one, but somehow ended up with a pack of two. What the hell, he thought, at least they should not feel lonely.  
  
He started refreshing his riding skills as soon as his wounds were healed enough. He found himself still enjoying it, a lot. There's something pure, ancient. He keeps finding wild and hidden places he could never reach by feet or car. Sometimes he's almost drunk of all the beauty and power of nature. He feels not being worth to belong here, but until there's no one to stop him. John don't miss people around, he feels pretty much done with them. But he enjoys any nonhuman company. Sometimes, when the weather allows, he takes the dog with him and stays out all night, laying beside the fire, awake, looking patiently how the sky gets darker and darker until it starts lightening again. It's magical. And he's unable to destroy it, unlike many things he could. Somehow that feels comforting.  
  
One day at late spring, returning from riding walk, the dog stops. Not barking, but signaling about someone nearby. John notices a stranger standing on a familiar forest road: a middle-aged man with round glasses, backpack and binoculars hanging around his neck. Obviously some nature lover, those wander around sometimes. The man looks deeply at his tattered map and his mobile phone, not noticing John through the bushes. Should he step out and offer help? But he man seems not being lost and his phone looks working fine. And the road crosses with bigger one less than a mile away, with signs pointing to the village. He’ll be okay, John decides after quick weighing. He turns horse around without showing himself to the stranger. The dog follows quietly.  
  
He sleeps badly again that night, despite Kara didn't come visiting in his dreams. Instead he saw the little man with round glasses wandering helplessly in the dark woods and crying for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's probably the most inconsistent series i've ever done. but i'm at the point i need to experiment with styles and techniques. this one is partially overpainted digitally (quite a nightmare experience though).


	5. Restless

When drinking his morning coffee - black and strong - John feels restless and decides to look around. He takes the car this time and drives slowly by the forest road. No sign of the yesterday's man, obviously. He stops before the main road. This is stupid, he thinks and turns left, heading to the village. It's Saturday and the tourists usually come for a weekend, but the guest house was quiet when he passed it.

He parks in an empty parking lot. In front of the grocery shop he sees the owner and his son carrying boxes from the van into the store,  
„ Need a hand?“ John asks.  
„Thanks, but this is the last one!“  
John knows his name - Lionel. And his son is Lee. Good people, who had hard times after losing their wife and mother to cancer last winter. John buys a bunch of regular things, like coffee, pasta, cheese, some canned food for himself and some for a dog, plus a few packs of bottled beer. Lionel chats about one and another, but nothing interesting comes out. After a moment of hesitation John adds a bottle of whiskey to his purchases. It's been a while... but he has it under control. He pays and steps out.  
  
After setting the paper bags onto the seat he looks over the small square. It's surrounded by the grocery store, pub, bakery, small office building and veterinarian's office. Everything is the same as always. A group of children, fresh muffins in hand, argue at the door of the bakery. The pub has not been opened yet. The offices, including vet's, are closed. Black cat walks lazily across the street. The village awakes slowly on weekends.

John looks at his wrist – it's half past nine. Nonsense, what did he actually expect? The stranger is gone or sleeps like a baby in the guest house. He sits behind the wheel and starts the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another version of drawing style development. Actually the process wasn't so frustrating anymore (yet far from satisfying).


	6. Harold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now they finally meet!

He finds the stranger once he turned away from the main road, looking deeply at his map again. John decides just pass, but when listening the car approaching, the man looks up and waves hand. John stops beside him.

"Good morning! Excuse me, perhaps you could suggest me the best way to up there?" He points to the nearest hill.

„Umm...Sure...May I see the map?" John takes ragged paper and looks at it from one angle and from another and gives back, holding his finger at narrow dotted line.

"You could take this path, it takes about 4 miles from here to the start. This way, around the lake," he points to right. "Hop on, I can drop you halfway the top!"

"No, no, the car would scare them all off!" the man says quickly, shaking his head.

"Them who?"

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. My name is Harold and I'm here for birds. I’m looking for particular species in this area. For my article."

"Okay, Harold, got it - no car. I’m John. But about the path...it's pretty rough, and there's no signs, it's easy to miss.”

Harold frowns, but keeps looking at John hopefully.

„Good news is that there's another path to get up, even better one for walking. It's not on the map but I can take you there."

Harold holds the gaze and squints his big blue eyes, seemingly calculating. Does he think if to trust John or not? John does his best to hide a grin.

"All right. I'd like to take the alternative path then."

"Good choice. Just...“ John gives Harold an appreciative look. Harold is obviously over fifty and not a sportsman-like. „If you plan to walk all the way up...don’t take me wrong, you look fine, but... I'd suggest to start climbing a bit earlier, to reach up before the midday heat."

Harold snaps: "I’m perfectly capable to walk up those hills, I've taken even higher! Speak for yourself!“

It was quite a passionate burst. John smiles. „About that...I do, you know, I’m just recovering of...a little accident.“

Harold's look softens. „I’m sorry, you're right. Before noon, of course, then I'll have even better chances to meet my targets. So tomorrow then? I'm not leaving before the evening anyway. Sure you’ll be okay? And have time for that?"

"Sure, sure. I need training. Meet you here tomorrow... at 8 a.m perhaps?"

"Perfect!"

"Fine, see you then. And don’t forget to take water!"

Harold rolls his eyes and nods.

John drives home, being confused of his own behavior. Was it really him generously offering private mountain tour to the stranger? What about his avoiding-people-policy? But the man seems nice. And once he occasionally met a lovely couple who were looking for anthills - amazing, what an expert could tell about ants... So maybe walking with the bird-man won't be annoying after all. 


	7. The Hill

Next morning, after parking his car carefully along the road and walking to their meeting point, John finds out that Harold is already there, looking excitedly around. Afraid that his guide wasn't showing up, obviously. After short greeting they start moving.  
  
Harold was right, John admits, watching him from the corner of the eye, he's much tougher than one could say at first glance. They walk along a narrow path through the bushes and since John is taller, he tries to adjust his steps with Harold. But even if he forgets to do it, his partner keeps the pace. It doesn't take long until they reach to the pathway rising up to the hilltop. John stops to sip water and looks at Harold, trying to figure out if he wants to continue his expedition from here alone, or still expects some company.  
  
After few steps Harold stops too and looks back: "You not come?"  
  
"Don't know, never did it before...I...uh...may scare them off, as you said."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so! I would be glad if you'd join me...unless you have better to do, of course..."  
  
John has nothing better to do.

Harold shortly explains what and where they should look and shows pictures of the birds and their nests from his phone (open cup nest, made of grass, bark, and lichen, built in the middle height of birches, oaks and maples - easy).  
  
They focus on the task and don't talk much. John discovers that this work is not so very different from his old one - sneaking, observing the surroundings, hunting the target, following it... without the need to torture and kill at the end of the day. This is the best part of it and he wishes he could share these thoughts with Harold. Instead he just smiles at himself when hearing his fellow hunter quietly swearing in frustration. Hours pass and their expedition tends to fail - all signs they could find of these particular species were few abandoned nests.

When they are halfway back down, John asks Harold about his next plans.  
  
"Well, I have to leave in the evening, otherwise I'd try the other hill, just to be sure, you know. Maybe next time. But at the moment I'm hungry like a wolf. How about you?"  
  
John imagines a little wolf puppy with rounded glasses. Then, realizing that it was also an invitation, he offers: "Let's go back to my car and I drive us to the pub for lunch?"  
  
He can't really name the emotion he sees in Harold's eyes, when he nods contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrations are initially created traditionally by pens and markers, but may be improved digitally. This is my introduction project to mix traditional and digital drawing methods. Hope to not mess up too much ;)


End file.
